Power Rangers Legends
by TheAmazingOREOman
Summary: As a new evil being rises to the surface and captures almost all of the Mystic Rangers, Nick is all that is left to protect the Earth, but he will realize that when you are alone, you are truly never alone, when he meets the other warriors…


Power Rangers: Legends

K+

DarkMagicEradicator67

Summary: As a new evil being rises to the surface and captures almost all of the Mystic Rangers, Nick is all that is left to protect the Earth, but he will realize that when you are alone, you are truly never alone, when he meets the other warriors…

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or any of its characters. They belong to Saban/Disney.

_Do you all know? This is the beautiful planet Earth that we live on. Many dangerous, dark beings have tried to destroy its beauty…but don't worry: the Earth has courageous warriors that stand up to evil:_

_**Mighty Morphin'**_

_Jason Scott Lee_

_Zack Taylor_

_Billy Cranston_

_Kimberly Hart_

_Aisha Campbell_

_**Alien Rangers**_

_Delphine_

_Aurico_

_Cestro_

_Corcus_

_Tideus_

_**Zeo**_

_Tommy Oliver_

_Katherine Hillard_

_Rocky DeSantos_

_Adam Park_

_Tanya Sloan_

_Trey_

_**Turbo**_

_Justin Stewart_

_**In Space**_

_Andros _

_TJ Johnson_

_Carlos Vallertes_

_Ashley Hammond_

_Cassie Chan_

_Zhane _

_**Lost Galaxy**_

_Leo Corbett_

_Kai Chen_

_Damon Henderson_

_Maya _

_Kendrix Morgan_

_Mike Corbett_

_**Lightspeed Rescue**_

_Carter Grayson_

_Chad Lee_

_Joel Rawlings_

_Kelsey Winslow_

_Dana Mitchell_

_Ryan Mitchell_

_**Time Force**_

_Wes Collins_

_Eric Meyers_

_Jen Scotts_

_Lucas Kendell_

_Trip _

_Katie Walker_

_**Wild Force**_

_Cole Evans_

_Taylor Earheart_

_Max Cooper_

_Danny Delgado_

_Alyssa Enrile_

_Merrick Baliton_

_**Ninja Storm**_

_Shane Clark_

_Tori Hanson_

_Dustin Brooks_

_Blake Bradley_

_Hunter Bradley_

_Cam Watonabe_

_**Dino Thunder**_

_Conner McKnight_

_Ethan James_

_Kira Ford_

_Trent Mercer_

_**Space Patrol Delta**_

_Jack Landors_

_Sky Tate_

_Bridge Carson_

_Z Delgado_

_Syd Drew_

_Doggie Cruger_

_Sam Stewart_

_Kat Manx_

_Their passionate hearts protected this planet's beauty. Five people inherited he souls of these warriors and continued the fight._

On the battlefield, Nick, Chip, Xander, Vida, and Maddie run into Imperius, who commands an army of Styxoids.

"Just in time, Rangers" he taunts. "It's time we say goodbye!"

"Imperius, I don't know how you were able to return, but you're going back to where you came from!" Nick called as he pulled out his Mystic Morpher. "Guys, let's do it!"

"Yeah!" Maddie, Chip, Xander, and Vida called as they activated their Mystic Morphers.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!!!"

**POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE**

**IN**

**POWER RANGERS LEGENDS**

The five core Mystic Rangers stood in their colorful costumes, and they drew out their Magi Staffs as they charged towards the Styxoids.

"Magi Staff, Crossbow Mode!"

Chip leaped into the air, and fired electric bolts from his crossbow, destroying part of the Styxoid army.

"Galwit Mysto Aerotan!"

Out of midair, Xander and Vida appeared, riding their Mystic Racers and flew through the skies.

"Let's show them how it's done!" Vida shouted, as she fired a tornado from her Magi Staff, blowing some Styxoids away, as Xander leaped to the ground.

"Galwit Neramax!"

Xander's Mystic Muscles were activated as he kept tossing Styxoids into the sky and punching them miles away.

"Now it's my turn!" Maddie shouted, wielding her Magi staff in her right hand.

"Magi Staff – Typhoon!"

From her Magi Staff, a gigantic wave of water erupted and washed most of the Styxoids away, as they were sent into oblivion.

"Power of the Phoenix!!!" Nick cried as fire produced around him, and it took the appearance of a fiery phoenix, and he rammed into Imperius, who managed to block most of it with his fan.

"Fool! You think your magic can stop me?!" Imperius asked as he struck Nick with his fan to the ground.

"No, but I know what magic can!" Nick yelled as he held out his right hand, and his Mystic Lion Staff materialized in it. " Galwit Mysto Motro!"

Immediately, the Mystic Speeder appeared, as Nick leaped on and rode towards Imperius on it.

"You summon your bike, and you think you can win?!" Imperius asked, as he shot dark bolts of lightning at Nick, who was able to dodge them.

"Double Red Fire!" Nick cried, as both his staffs struck large pulses of fire, blasting Imperius with Nick's burning heart of fire. As Imperius struggled to get up, the five Rangers stood together in a line.

"Had enough, Imperius?" Vida yelled.

"Oh contraire," Imperius chuckled. "That's exactly what I wanted you to do!" Imperius held his fan in the air, and began to chant "Megaro Zanga Meru Douza!" over and over again. Suddenly, a dark spell seal appeared on the ground in front of him, and a behemoth emerged from it. He resembled a chimera, decked in all black armour, wielding a lance with the head of a manticore on the bottom. "Power Rangers, meet your doom: Apollos the Demon!"

"Thank you for reviving me, Imperius." Apollos said. "You are a faithful servant indeed." Imperius bowed in respect.

"I'll leave you to your _games_." Imperius said as he disappeared, leaving Apollos and the Mystic Force alone.

"So, you are the ones who dare to strike against the Master?" Apollos growled.

"Yeah, we're the Mystic Force!" Chip shouted.

"What do you want with us?!" Maddie cried. Apollos merely chuckled.

"It's obvious, is it not?" he said. "I want you to perish!!!" Apollos unleashed a dark energy blast at the Mystic Rangers, causing a gigantic explosion. When the explosion faded, only their capes were left. "What?!"

"Up here, bone-head!" Nick's voice called from above. Apollos looked up to see the Legend Warriors in the sky, each firing an elemental attack with their Mystic Lion Staffs, knocking Apollos back a bit.

"Hmm…the Legend Warriors." Apollos said, amused. "This should be…comical." The five Legend Warriors landed on the ground, and faced Apollos. "By honor of the Master, I'm here to destroy your world!"

"We're here to stop you!" Chip yelled as he charged towards Apollos and fired a lightning bolt from his Lion Staff. "Lightning Bolt!"

"Do not interfere!" Apollos roared, taking Chip's lightning bolt and deflecting it back at him, ten times worse. Maddie and Vida then ran towards Apollos.

"Over here!" Maddie cried.

"You're going down!" Vida shouted. She and Maddie leapt into the skies, and combined their elemental powers into a liquid tornado, aiming towards Apollos, who blocked the attack, and threw it back, at them.

"Hey!" Xander yelled as he and Apollos engaged in hand-to-hand combat.

"Stop fighting, and accept your fate!" Apollos cried.

"Never!" Xander shouted, as he broke free from Apollos's grip, and activated his Lion Staff. "Vine Power!" Vines sprouted from the ground, in an attempt to capture Apollos, but he broke through them with ease, blasting Xander in the process.

"I am the Master's most faithful servant. Your power is nothing compared to mine!" Apollos boasted as Nick ran in front of them.

"I'll show you power!" Nick shouted as he snapped his fingers. "Red Dragon Fire Ranger!" As he leapt into the skies, he and Fireheart became one, as Nick flew towards Apollos with his two staffs, and struck him down.

"Impressive!" Apollos cried. He soared into the sky, and pulled out a large cannon with the mouth of a lion. "Try this one on for size!" Apollos then fired his cannon, as Nick tried to hold it back, but he fell to the side.

"Now to do what I came here to do." Apollos said as he fired his cannon at Chip, Maddie, Xander, and Vida, who disappeared in an instant.

"Where'd my friends go?!" Nick cried. He had demorphed back into his human form, from the strain of the battle.

"Your friends will remain with me," Apollos explained. "Only until you can provide me with a true challenge." Apollos then disappeared, leaving Nick, alone…on the battlefield.

"_T-that's it…_" Nick thought. "_I'm all alone…_"

"Alone?!" A voice called, which alerted Nick.

"W-who's there?" Nick cried. "Show yourself!" On top of a nearby building, a man in a white tuxedo and a white top hat stood, facing him. "You are never alone, Red Mystic One…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
